a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved non-spilling pouring spout which can be attached to most containers for use in pouring liquid from a filling container into a receiving container, with no risk of accidental spillage and/or evaporation.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pouring spouts on containers, for use in filling other containers or tanks with liquid, are well known. In use, the container with the spout is tipped to position the spout downwardly in a filling neck on the container to be filled. During the tipping operation however, liquid can be spilled from the spout before it is properly positioned relative to the filling neck. With known spouts it is also difficult to know when the container being filled becomes full. Often the container overflows because the person filling the container cannot see past the spout in the filling neck. More liquid can be spilled when the spout is withdrawn from the filling neck. Furthermore, when transferring volatile and highly inflammable liquid, dangerous gaseous vapours escape from the receiving container. All these problems raise significant safety concerns with known spouts. This can results in dangerous explosions for the home owner refuelling his lawn mower, skin contamination for the farmer handling pesticides and herbicides, and injury for persons using liquids which are harmful upon contact with the skin, such as acid.
It is known to provide containers with spouts which have liquid valves therein to control the flow of liquids through the spouts. The liquid valves are arranged to automatically open the spout when it is inserted in the filling neck of a receiving container and to automatically close the spout when it is withdrawn from the neck. However, much of the known spouts which can be attached to a filling container do not address or offer an effective solution to the problem of spillage due to overflowing. Additionally, these known spouts do not resolve the problem of liquid spillage due to liquid left in the dispensing tube between the valve an the outlet end of the tube. When the spout is withdrawn from the receiving container, the liquid contained between the valve and the outlet end of the tube is spilled. Further, the known valve equipped spouts do not provide a locking mechanism which prevents accidental valve opening, neither they provide means for preventing evaporation. Examples of such spouts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,167,589; 2,822,832; and 3,074,444.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,668 issued to the present inventor discloses a pouring spout which solves the problems mentioned herein above. The spout disclosed in this patent comprises an inlet tube for receiving liquid from the filling container, and an outlet tube operatively coupled to the inlet tube for guiding liquid therefrom into the receiving container. The inlet tube has an inlet portion provided with means for attaching it to the filling container, and a main portion. The outlet tube has a collar-like portion telescopically mounted onto the main portion of the outlet tube, and a short outlet portion of a smaller diameter than the inlet tube. The spout also comprises a liquid valve which includes a valve head and means for connecting the valve head to the outlet tube. The connecting means comprises a perforated plate extending across a lowermost end of the collar-like portion of the outlet tube and a pin having one end connected to a central portion of the perforated plate and another end connected to the valve head. A valve seat is disposed at substantially a lowermost end of the main portion of the inlet tube, whereby spillage of liquid contained in the spout is prevented. A spring is mounted within the collar-like portion of the outlet tube between the perforated plate and the lower most end of the main portion of the inlet tube for biasing the valve in a normally closed position. At least one stop responsive to an upward force is also mounted externally on a surface of the lowermost end of the collar-like portion of the outlet tube for opening the valve. The main portion of the inlet tube and the collar-like portion of the outlet tube are coaxial whereas the outlet portion of the outlet tube downstream the liquid valve extends at an angle substantially less than 90.degree. with respect to this axis. According to this invention, the fact that the valve is located in close proximity to the outlet of the spout eliminates spillage upon withdrawal of the spout. However, this spout does not provide means regulating an airflow for preventing spillage of liquid when the receiving container is full, neither it resolves the problem of liquid evaporation.
Canadian patent No. 1,228,334 issued also to the present inventor, is an improvement of the structure of the pouring spout disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,668. According to a preferred embodiment, the spout disclosed therein further comprises an air regulating means comprising a rib having a substantially central hollow passage having one end open to ambient temperature and another end opening inside the outlet portion of the inlet tube. The rib projects from a surface of the inlet tube and extends substantially parallel to said coaxis. An elongated rod is disposed in the hollow passage and an air valve is disposed inside the external rib at one end of the rod. Means are provided for biasing this air valve in a normally closed position. In addition, an elevation is disposed on the collar-like portion to the outlet tube and aligned with the other end of the rod, whereby an upward force on the stop causes this rod to contact this elevation and open the air valve. Therefore, this air regulating means provide an air passage into the filling container. Advantageously, the elevation disposed on the collar-like portion to the outlet tube is positioned in such a manner that the air valve allowing air to enter the container is actuated only when the main valve is opened 2/3 of its maximum opening. This particular embodiment prevents liquid leaks by regulating the speed wherein the liquid flows inside the spout. However, this spout do not provide an air regulating means allowing air to flow from a downstream end of the outlet tube inserted inside the receiving container, up into the filling container thereby preventing spillage of liquid when the receiving container is full. It does not either provide a solution to the problem of evaporation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an economically manufactured, improved non-spilling pouring spout for use by persons of all skill levels. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pouring spout which can be adapted to a variety of dispensing containers to permit the transfer of a broad range of liquids including fuels, paint thinner, chemicals, chlorine, and painter's ink. The problems of overflow, spillage, and evaporation associated with the transfer of these liquids from a dispensing container into a receiving container are obviated by the present invention.
The present invention also fulfils other needs which will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following specification.